


The ways we meet

by InLust



Series: the ways we meet [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Shelter, Cute Animals, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Laser Tag, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Colors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Symbols, big sister Lois being the best, coffee shop AU, probably angst as per usual somewhere down the line, prompts, superlaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Just a compilation of soulmate ficlets for ships on Supergirl





	1. Kara/Lucy + coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> so....i never write soulmate aus because i think im totally trash at them or writing in general and i get all "how do i compare" but you know what? what the hell why not? i need to stretch and challenge my creative mind so i'm going to do it
> 
> ....i do want constructive criticism tho or like "AT you suck at writing this, go back to smut" maybe i dont know lol if that's how you feel
> 
> anyway! these are all one shots if you feel like you wanna prompt me with some ideas that'll be good i mean im always having writers block so thinking about something else always helps

Lucy is up to her eyeballs in paperwork and it’s killing her shoulder to have to carry a raggedy briefcase full of cases. She’s had enough of the week after she’d been thrown onto the Lord case because Laurel had decided to move back to Star City for a job that can _actually_ **help** people. Lucy really wishes she’d pick up that position with the public defender’s office, but _no_ , that wasn’t going to pay off the debt she’d amass. 

Now she’s running off 4 hours of a sleep a night, paper cuts all over her hand, and no end to the stack of files on her desk. 

She’s busy reading through discovery material as she pushes into the coffee shop. 

The worst mistake was not paying attention. 

“Oof!” she lets out as another suit clips her shoulder and her papers go flying. “Fuck!” She yells as she drops to her knees to pick up the papers. She’s grumbling pretty loudly as she gathers everything quickly. She needs to be in the office 15 minutes ago. 

No one helps her gather her papers. She can see the side steps around her like she’s got a rain cloud above her head screaming, _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Lucy finishes gathering her papers and takes her spot in line to order her coffee. 

Suddenly her phone goes off. She doesn’t want to be that person but she has to be, it’s her _boss_. 

“Where are you? I needed those discovery notes _yesterday_ ,” he demands through the phone. 

“Sorry, sir, I’ll be there in 15 minutes,” Lucy sighs out as she reaches the front of the line. The barista judges her and Lucy rolls her eyes. She quickly presses her phone to her chest and orders a non-fat soy latte with a shot of espresso--- _make that double_. She throws down a ten, hoping it’ll just solve the problem and gets out of the line. She can hear her name being called from her phone. 

“Do you have an explanation for this behavior?” he chastises her. “We will be putting you under review if this keeps up for the duration of this trial.” 

“I understand, sir,” Lucy exhales quickly, patience wearing as thin as the man’s on the line. “I have the discovery notes you gave me at the end of the day, yesterday.” 

“Don’t make me look bad, Lucy.” The line clicks followed a dial tone.

Lucy throws back her head, holding back the scream in her throat. “Sure thing, _dad_.” She throws her phone into her briefcase and glances at the clock. She is literally across the street.

She peers over the giants in front of her, slightly bouncing to see if her order was up. In a second, someone calls her name and she’s scrambling to get to the counter quickly. 

There’s a tall, blonde girl with thick rimmed glasses and a bright smile on her face. Lucy turns the cup to make sure her name is on it. **Luci**. _Great_.

Without thinking, Lucy brings the cup to her lips when the girl behind the counter blurts out, “Careful there, hot stuff.” 

Lucy’s eyes widen. _Did she really just call me hot stuff? Who in the hell does this girl think she is?_ Lucy opens her mouth to go off on her but instead just shakes her head. “You know what? I _really_ don’t have time for this.” The girl’s eyes widen in shock. 

Lucy takes her coffee and turns to rush out of the crowd. 

“Hey wait!” she hears the girl call after her. 

Lucy keeps walking, ignoring the sudden gasp from the crowd. 

“Kara! What’re you doing?!” 

There’s a loud yelp and a crash that catches Lucy’s attention. She turns to see the blonde girl, on the ground on the other side of the counter, straws, napkins, drinks, all over the ground. 

“Oh my god!” Lucy lets out as she rushes back to the girl, who is slowing picking herself up off the ground. “What the **hell** are you doing?” 

“You said my line!” she yells with excitement. 

Lucy stares at her in confusion. 

The girl rolls up her sleeve to reveal her muscled forearm. Tattooed across it is, _You know what? I really don’t have time for this._

Lucy’s jaw drops. “Oh my god, you’re my _douchebag_ soulmate?” she blurts out.

“Whaaat?” the blonde pouts as she gets off the ground. 

“ _Careful there, hot stuff?_ What kind of first line is that?” Lucy jabs a finger at the taller girl’s chest. She suddenly hears her phone go off again. She looks at the clock. “Shit. I really don’t have time for this.” She steps back towards the door. 

“Wait, we’re soulmates, shouldn’t we like--exchange numbers or something?” 

“I’ll come back later!” Lucy says, _really_ hoping she isn’t lying as she pushes at the front door. 

“My name is Kara, by the way!” 


	2. Alex/Lucy + Drunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets her soulmate at a club--she thinks...

Alex has been drunk before, plenty of times. Enough times to forget that she hasn’t met her soulmate or to forget the fact that her life revolves around protecting her sister. There have been plenty of nights where she wakes up in an apartment of someone she doesn’t know and sneaks out before they wake up. 

She doesn’t get drunk like this though.

Sixth shot of whiskey and she’s suddenly seeing stars. If she blinks hard enough she imagines she sees _color_ , but she knows it’s just the refracting lights through the mist and haze of the club lights and smoke.

Someone clumsily bumps into her at the bar.

She looks over to a woman, four inches shorter than her, hair just above her shoulder in messy curls, skin tinted by a color Alex can’t discern, and she’s in a dress so tight there’s ample cleavage that practically spills out. Alex feels her jaw unhinged from the lack of self control. 

“Hey, if you’re gonna stare, at least buy me a drink!” the woman yells over the music into Alex’s ears. 

Alex blinks and quickly looks up from the woman’s chest. Her breath hitches because suddenly everything that’s been black and white starts to bleed and fall apart. The only thing that steadies her is the shining colored eyes that stares right back at her in shock. 

“Fuck me if I’m wrong but I think I’m seeing color,” Alex slurs as she peers closer to the woman. 

“I think I am too,” she agrees in a daze, eyes glazed from drinking. The woman leans in closer, hands reaching up to tangle her fingers in Alex’s hair. 

Alex moans at the gentle scratches at her scalp as she dips her head just enough to kiss the woman. The woman returns the kiss harder than Alex expects and her knees start to buckle that she has to hold onto the woman to stand upright. She runs her hands across the smooth silky material of her dress, down her sides, all over her body, and when she reaches the hem of her dress, the woman pulls back. 

“We need to get out of here,” she pants out quickly. Her eyes stare deeply into Alex’s and fingers play with her hair. 

Alex swallows hard, staring into the woman’s shining eyes. “Your eyes, what color do they say it is?” 

“My parents say they’re green!” 

Alex cups the woman’s cheeks before kissing her hard. “They’re green!” she reaffirms happily because she doesn’t see them in black and white anymore. They’re not dreary lifeless shades, they’re _alive_.

The woman giggles as she pulls at Alex’s hands to drag her out of the club. 

The next morning comes and Alex groans as she feels the errant breeze run across her bare shoulders. She feels the bed shift beside her and she slowly wakes up, knowing she needs to get out of there. 

The whole night she’d spent staring at the woman, thinking she’d seen green, committing it to memory.  She slowly opens her eyes and sees the light streaming gently through the slits of shades once more. There’s a sense of disappointment in her stomach waking up to a haze of grey instead of color.

Maybe she hadn’t seen color last night. Maybe she was just _that_ drunk. 

Alex doesn’t think too hard on it as she struggles to get up, feeling soreness between her legs and scratches on her back. She tries to be quiet but her legs give out and she’s tumbling onto the ground with a loud thud. 

The air gets knocked out of her and she feels the hard wood floor against the back of her skull that has her blinking furiously. 

There’s a rush of footsteps and suddenly Alex feels her head being tilted and placed on something firm and warm. She keeps blinking until everything becomes clear. 

“Are you okay?” the voice from the woman is so soft and gentle that it soothes Alex as she stares up. 

The woman from the night before staring down at her with concern, hands pushing aside Alex’s hair. Alex almost closes her eyes at the gentle touches when she notices the shimmering color through the gray hue.  

“I’m not going crazy, am I?” she blurts out as she stares up at the woman. 

The woman laughs, “What’re you talking about?” 

Alex reaches up and cups the woman’s cheeks. “Your eyes they’re in color,” she notes in awe, slowly getting up to properly face her. 

“Of course, they are,” she deadpans as she twirls the ends of Alex’s hair. “Just like your hair is in color.”

Alex mirrors the woman, noticing the subtle streaks in the woman’s hair. “So is yours,” she says softly, trying quell her frustration. 

People have always talked about colors and how beautiful they are, but Alex feels frustrated she can’t name them, no matter how much people have talked about them. 

“Are you okay?” 

Alex nods with a sigh, “It’s just, I wish I could describe to you what I see. People always say the sky is blue, the grass is green, or the sun is yellow, orange, sometimes red. It doesn’t really help if I can’t see it.”

“Well, how does it look?” 

Alex stares, pushing aside the woman’s hair. “So...beautiful.” 

The woman smiles and leans in to kiss her. Alex swears she could just keep kissing her forever. She breaks away slowly for Alex’s hands. “What’re you doing today?” she asks. 

Alex stares at her in confusion before looking around the room trying to remember what day it was. She spots the time instead, “Uh what day is it and why are we up at 5:15 in the morning?” 

The woman stands up and tugs Alex to follow her. “Sorry, bad habit from the military. It’s a Saturday.” Alex stands and she realizes the woman is much shorter than she remembers from the night before. 

“5 o clock on a Saturday,” Alex repeats dumbly. She looks around the room, still tinted with gray from the morning light creeping in. “You’re already the worst soulmate.” 

The woman laughs as she throws a sheet at Alex to cover herself up. “You’re worse than I am,” she jabs back playfully. “You didn’t even ask for my name last night.” 

Alex shakes her head at herself. It doesn’t take long to amend that issue, pressing _Lucy_ hard against the kitchen counter as leverage. They spend the rest of their day together, identifying and learning all the colors they can see for the first time from dusty art books Lucy’s held onto just in case. Alex spends it learning how to describe Lucy with all the beautiful colors she can see now.  


	3. Kara/Lucy + dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alien? hah! lucy wouldn't believe that 
> 
> ft socially awkward lucy and confused kara

Lucy loves dogs. All of them are just so wonderful with their cute fluffy faces and hyperactive jumping around. She had helped raised one while she was in the army. A German shepherd trained to snuff out C4 and gunpowder like no other with a wide eye look of hope on his face every time he looked up at Lucy. 

She missed Troupe so much. Damnit Lyla for adopting him first. 

She’s sitting on top of a picnic table staring at all the dogs running about with their owners trotting and playing with them. 

There’s a wistful sigh she lets out as she watches a Pomeranian try to hop over a stone turtle. And her heart melts when she sees a poodle rushing for a stick when it trips over itself. 

She’s reaching for her phone to take a picture of the young German shepherd puppy when she feels a presence. Lucy furtively closes the camera app so she doesn’t seem like a creepy stalker.

“Technically, you’re not supposed to be here,” a beautiful blonde girl with thick rimmed glasses and high ponytail playfully says as she takes a seat next to Lucy. She looks like a Victoria Secret’s sports model for crying out loud. 

Lucy’s eyes widen at the woman’s familiar words and she blurts out, “You’re not supposed to be here either.” She cringes at herself for sounding so defensive. 

The woman’s eyes widen as she lets out a laugh. 

It dawns on Lucy what this means. “Oh my god! _You’re_ my soulmate?” 

“Yes, I guess I am,” the woman says as she tugs at her sweater to reveal Lucy’s words across her left shoulder. “Show me yours?” 

Lucy blushes as she lifts her sweater to show the words written into her side. “I didn’t know my soulmate would be so bold,” she quips back playfully. 

The woman holds her hand out for Lucy to shake. “I’m Kara.” 

“Lucy,” she takes Kara’s hand in hers with a smile and laughs when she feels the firm handshake returned. “Good grip.” 

Kara blushes. “Sorry,” she says as she lets go of Lucy’s hand. “Working on that.” 

Lucy scrunches her face curiously. “Working on what exactly?” 

Kara pauses and looks around the dog park furtively. She leans in close to Lucy conspiratorially before whispering, “Don’t freak out.” 

“Oh god, I swear if you’re a serial killer that chooses victims based on their dogs, we can’t be together,” Lucy rambles on seriously. 

Kara screws up her face in utter confusion. “What? Why-why would you think that?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “Sorry, I’ve been watching a lot of true crime documentaries,” she answers, wringing her fingers to calm her nerves. It’s been too long since she’s had a conversation with a civilian. “Haven’t really gone out in awhile---” She shuts her mouth, running her palms down her yoga pants. “Sorry, you were saying?” 

Kara stares at Lucy curiously for a moment and her hand comes up briefly to Lucy’s face before she decides on adjusting the glasses on her face. “I mean, uh---I’m not a serial killer, just to clarify,” she sounds nervous now as she lets out a laugh. “I don’t know if--hmm…” She debates her next words, giving Lucy time to take in more of Kara’s features. Her strong jaw, soft pink lips, the little scar at her right eyebrow. She leans into Lucy once more and says hushed, “I’m an alien.” 

Lucy stares at Kara in disbelief, trying to discern whether or not she was just kidding. The laughter hits first because, “That is the most ridiculous thing. Aliens. _Hah_! You almost got me there.” 

Kara blushes next to her. “It’s true! I just thought you should know considering we’re _soulmates_.” 

“What’re you going to tell me next? You have a dog that’s also alien?” Lucy asks through her fits of laughter. 

“Errgh….” 

Lucy hears a loud excited barking coming towards her and when she looks a giant Samoyed is rushing towards her. Before she can even react, it jumps up and tackles Lucy over the picnic table onto the ground. 

“Krypto! No!” Kara yells as soon as Lucy feels her back hit the ground.

There are leaves and broken branches digging into her back and a crushing weight on her chest. She’s pretty sure she heard something crack but there are licks across her face as she tries to get up. The problem is she can’t and the dog has her pinned down. _How in the world?_

“Krypto!” Kara says one more time before she says a single phrase Lucy’s never heard of before and the dog is suddenly moving off of her. 

Lucy groans as she sits up. She’s sure a rib is cracked. What surprises her though is Krypto, the beautiful white Samoyed is excitedly sniffing at Kara before he leaps. And he doesn’t just leap but _floats_ to eye level with Kara before Kara snatches him out of the air. 

“Oh my god,” Lucy exhales slowly, trying to make sure she’d seen that. “You’re not kidding are you?” 

Kara struggles to carry Krypto in her arms--at this point like cradling a baby--before she shoots a sheepish look at Lucy. “Welcome to the family?” 


	4. Alex/Lucy + bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen....i feel like alex and lucy NOT bonding over drinks is unreal--alex likes drinks in social situations because she hates people and lucy likes drinking because she’s a lawyer it just worksssss

Kara was starting to get FOMO about not meeting her soulmate. Stupid Winn _and_ James had already found theirs making Kara really feel like she was missing out as the only “single” friend of the group because they were off hanging out and doing things with their soulmates. 

Alex just rolls her eyes at every complaint because not finding your soulmate right away isn’t a big deal. 

Kara’s only had her mark for _a year_. Alex has had her mark for **three** years now and she still hasn’t found hers. 

Then again with words like, _Was I supposed to hit on you instead?_ Alex isn’t ready to leap into her soulmate’s arms because clearly he or she was kind of a player. She assumes, it’d probably be one of the things they get along about, not caring about their soulmate.

Alex is studying a sample in her apartment when her apartment door swings open. She doesn’t break her concentration as she zooms into the blood sample. 

“ _Aleeeeex_ , it’s Friday,” Kara says as she shuts the door behind her and turns on the light. 

Alex picks up her head from the microscope with a scowl on her face. “And what does that have to do with me?” she asks putting on her glasses. 

Kara pout. “Let’s go out.” 

Which is something Alex _really_ **doesn’t** want to do. “Why don’t you ask Winn and James to go with you?” Alex suggests to her sister. 

Kara sighs dramatically. “Because Winn is hanging out with Mike and James is with Clark.” 

“And neither of them can bring their boyfriends?” 

The blonde cringes. “Winn hanging out with Mike means they’re having sex and Clark hates going out drinking,” she reminds Alex with a poke. 

Alex scrunches her nose in disgust. “TMI on your friends’ love lives.” She pushes her glasses back up to look under the microscope again.

“ _Aleeeex_.” 

Alex picks up her head with a sigh. 

“Come on,” Kara grabs at Alex’s arm. “Let’s go out. I don’t want to be a loser staying doing nothing.” 

Alex gives her a knowing look. “You just want to go out to increase your odds in finding your soulmate,” she states. 

“Is that so bad? If I find my soulmate at least I’ll stop bothering you,” Kara rationalizes. “It’d be nice to find someone to share some time doing nothing with. You know it too.”

Alex is inclined to agree because having some company in her apartment from time to time would be nice. But she still thinks responsibly first with, “As much as it’ll stop you from bothering me, don’t you think you’re focusing way too much on finding your soulmate when you should be, I don’t know, studying for your midterms?” 

“Don’t do that big sister thing on me now. You know I’ve already studied enough until the end of the semester.” Alex narrows her eyes. _Damn her and her eidetic memory._ “Besides, do you really want to stay in and study blood samples all night when you know you could use a drink too? Megan just restocked your favorite whiskeeeeey.”

Then Kara pouts. Honest to god, uses her puppy pout on Alex. 

“ _ **Fine**_.” 

The bar is extra crowded and crawling with a bunch of horny frat bros apparently. Alex can’t stand it at all. What’s worse is now that she knows what kind of crowd is in tonight, she has to pay extra attention to make sure Kara doesn’t go home with any trouble.

Or _cause_ any trouble.

Alex takes a shot of whiskey before staring down the bar to see where her sister disappeared to. 

Down the bar she sees Kara chatting with someone--- _small_. Pretty gorgeous with her bob cut just under her ear and radiant mahogany curls with light brown streaks. She looks a little out of place for a bar, wearing a blouse and blazer like she’s just gotten out of work. Alex studies the woman talking to Kara and narrows her eyes suspiciously because it looks like she’s putting the moves on her oblivious sister. 

At that point, the woman calls Megan over to pour them a shot of Tequila. 

Alex grimaces. **Nothing** _good_ ever comes out of Tequila. She makes her way over as she sees Kara take the shot glass. 

There’s a whoop from Kara and she turns to the woman with a smile on her face before pointing drunkenly towards the bathroom. 

_ Perfect.  _

The woman is staring after Kara with a smirk on her face before turning her attention back to the bar. 

Alex takes that moment to sidle next to the woman, space be damned. She squares her shoulders and puffs her chest out just enough to catch the woman’s attention. She leans in and as threateningly as she can, “Did you just hit on my sister?” 

The woman balks at Alex, eyes wide in surprise. “Was I supposed to hit on you instead?” she asks. 

This time Alex balks in return. She was expecting some salacious douchey frat boy to say her line, yet it happened to be a beautiful woman who is just as shocked as she is. And she doesn’t know what to do.

“You’re my--”

“Soulmate?” the woman finishes. “Yeah, I guess so.” She turns to Megan briefly for another round of shots. “Oh man,” she grimaces to herself. 

“What’s that for?” Alex shoots defensively. She’s just as surprised to meet her soulmate but she hates the way that sounded. “Are you disappointed that I’m a _girl_?” 

The woman downs a shot of Tequila before pushing the other to Alex. “ **No** , oh my god,” she blurts out quickly. “I just _really_ didn’t wish that happened.” Alex glares. “Not the meeting my soulmate thing. I just wish I proved my line wrong and I actually went for my soulmate. I didn’t want to be a jerk and hit on my soulmate’s sister on purpose you know?”

Alex softens a bit at this. She had her own misunderstanding about her line too. “These lines make us sound like assholes,” she notes. 

The woman nods in agreement. “I couldn’t agree anymore,” she says as she sticks her hand out. “Do you want to start over?”

Alex can appreciate a good gesture now and then. The earnest look on the woman’s face as she stares up at Alex also helps. She takes the woman’s hand. “Hi, I’m Alex.” 

“Lucy,” the woman says. “Are you going to drink that shot or are you too soft for that?” 

Alex tilts her head. “Really? You think I’m _soft_?” 

Lucy raises her hands up in surrender playfully. “What’s your poison then?” 

“Whiskey, neat.” 

Lucy nods in approval, before turning to Megan to order two shots of whiskey. “My girl knows how to drink,” she flirts, nudging Alex with her shoulder. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “ _Your girl_?” she repeats pushing the shot of Tequila towards Lucy. “Isn’t that a little fast?” 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “We’re _soulmates_ ,” she reminds cheekily as Megan reappears with the shots. Lucy abandons the Tequila and pushes a shot towards Alex before raising her own. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than alcohol to win me over,” Alex informs as she raises her own shot. 

Lucy bites her lip thoughtfully and Alex can’t stop staring. “How do you feel about pool?” she asks suddenly. Alex looks confused and Lucy tilts her head in response. 

When Alex looks over her shoulder, she sees Kara suddenly over there, bent over the pool table with a dark haired woman against her back guiding her hands along the pool stick. Kara’s face is flushed pink as she sticks her tongue out, concentrating on hitting the cue ball. _Great_. Alex looks back to Lucy. “I’m going to take care of that,” she says with annoyance. 

Lucy stops her. “Let’s take our shot first.”

“But--”

Lucy waves her hand. “If you want to pick a fight with a Luthor, I want to be there to help.” She smiles coyly at Alex before taking her shot. 

“I’m _not_ going to pick a fight,” Alex tries to hold back a laugh because she wasn’t intending to, _but if it turned out that way…_

Lucy slaps the glass down and claps her hands together. She rolls her neck as she walks away from the bar. “Come on, Alex, time to defend your sister’s honor.” 

Alex laughs before taking her shot. _We’re going to be a lot of trouble together_ , Alex thinks happily as she follows her soulmate towards the pool tables.


	5. Alex/Lucy + Coffee shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha/omega dynamics + soulmate + modern romance + meet cute + coffee shop + alex is a mess
> 
> this was honestly: how many tropes can i fit into one fanfic and real questions about the tropes #meta let me know what you think

The only place that Alex can ever study for long periods of time is off campus at M’gann’s (and Kara’s) place. It’s located in an alley that’s often overlooked as the back of a restaurant, but luckily, it serves its purpose. Hard to find for people who aren’t looking, but for those who do look, it’s a sanctuary. 

The scent of coffee always blankets the little coffee shop that helps Alex feel less self-conscious. It helps that other than her own scent, there were gentle undertones of non-earthly creatures that were immune to Alex specifically. It’s easier to study for hours without worrying that some poor omega will get caught up in the intensity of Alex’s pheromones. 

She’s been banned from the lab during undergraduate hours for that purpose. 

More often than not Alex is holed up in the corner of the shop, next to one of the windows that angles outward just enough for Alex to catch glimpses of people walking along the main street. 

It’s not often that someone new comes by, but when they do Alex gets a new waft of something new. A scent that intrigues her alpha. 

The little bell rings as the door opens. 

Through the fresh Colombian brew with a dash of herbs from Odym, Alex perks at a scent so much sweeter and gentler that she nearly falls out of her seat. 

She picks up her coffee quickly, inhaling it’s musky, dark scent to mask the new overpowering scent. It’s not unlike Alex to get distracted by omega scents, especially during their heat. She’s just never had much of an attraction to them if she’s being honest.

This was extremely different. 

The scent of coffee isn’t enough. There’s a twisting hunger in her stomach as she keeps sipping the hot liquid. 

Her curiosity gets the best of her and she turns her head to the source of the scent. A petite woman walks towards the counter where Kara is drying a coffee cup. She looks unassuming enough, cute bob curled just above her shoulders and dressed down in joggers and a zip up hoodie, hugging two large textbooks against her chest with a beaten messenger bag across her chest. 

Alex tilts her head just a bit to see if she can catch a glimpse of the woman’s face. 

There’s a crash and Alex turns her attention to it. Kara’s face is red as she bends down to pick up what Alex assumes is the coffee cup she was drying earlier. Her sister is blushing profusely and Alex looks at her sister curiously before she realizes that her sister is covering her nose. 

Alex pushes out of her seat quickly and makes her way to the counter. Her sister only does that when another Alpha is present. 

It’s not the smartest move because the scent becomes heady. The same scent that’s causing her burgeoning desire is coming from this woman. For a brief moment, there’s a growl in the pit of her stomach. Alex tries to suppress it, curling her fists at her sides. 

She focuses on getting to her sister and making sure this woman isn’t causing trouble. Even though Alex is sure she is, whether she realizes it or not.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks stiffly as she places her hands on the counter. She looks to Kara over the counter before glaring at the woman next to her. 

It was a mistake. Alex’s head is screaming _abort, abort, abort!_ The minute her eyes meet the woman’s. They’re swirling green with flecks of golden brown in them, like something mystical. 

Alex swallows thickly as the woman looks up at her in confusion. Her mouth slightly opens, lips glistening, and Alex unconsciously lets out a growl as her throat bobs. 

“It’s fine,” Kara firmly says, reaching for her sister’s arm. “It’s fine. I was just being clumsy.” She tugs at her sister’s sleeve to catch her attention. 

Alex does a double take to her sister, as she takes a breath. _Again_ , it’s a mistake. The sweet scent fills her nostril and overwhelms her mind. Alex finds herself leaning towards the woman, whose impossibly green eyes grow wider at their sudden proximity. 

Alex finds it hard to resist getting closer when the woman makes no effort to move away. She stands strong before Alex, back ramrod straight, jaw clenched as if she’s daring Alex to do something. Subtly, she can hear a snarl. 

Alex does want to do _something_. It involves pushing this woman against the counter and shoving three fingers deep inside of her.

“ _Please_ _don't_ ,” Kara almost whines as she grips her wrist tightly.

“What?” she snaps at her sister.

Kara subtly pouts that makes Alex feel bad for snapping. “Alex, this is _**Lucy**_ ,” she introduces proudly.

It takes Alex a moment before she looks over at Lucy to realize it’s Lucy. Kara thinks it’s _her_ Lucy, etched across her rib in beautiful script writing.

By the way that Lucy stares back at her, Alex is pretty sure it’s the very same Lucy.  

Lucy quickly sets her books down on the counter and rolls up her sleeve. There it is, Alex’s name-- _Alexandra_ ( _ **ugh**_ )---written across her forearm in her messy scrawl. 

Alex’s jaw drops in shock because it doesn’t make any sense. 

“You’re--” Lucy begins.

Alex interrupts her and blurts out, “You’re an _alpha_.” 

Kara facepalms with a disappointed groan. 

Lucy on the other hand rolls her eyes before letting out a laugh. “Not a romantic,” she finishes with amusement. “What’s wrong with me being an alpha?” 

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “ _I’m an alpha._ How can you be my soulmate? Aren’t we supposed to be like alpha and omega?” She looks to Kara in confusion. 

Kara throws her hands up in surrender. “I don’t write this stuff, Alex. I’m not even from this planet.” 

“What’s wrong with us both being alphas?” Lucy pokes Alex in the shoulder to get her attention. She stares up at her with crossed arms. “Clearly, there’s still an attraction by the way you were sniffing around me. Are you sure _you’re_ an alpha?” 

Alex straightens her back, offended. “Uh, I’m 100% sure, I’m an alpha, _thank you very much_ ,” she asserts. “I am just saying there’s never been an alpha-alpha pairing, it’s scientifically impossible.”

“Maybe not scientifically impossible, but _statistically rare_ ,” Lucy posits. 

“Alphas assert their dominance and power in the relationship to provide and care for the omega. And the omega wholly submits to the alpha--”

“Do you really want someone to just submit to you?”

“ _What?_ **No!** I’m just saying that there’s a natural balance in the universe, where the dominant figure can provide for the non-dominant---”

“You’re starting to describe patriarchy,” Lucy points out. 

Alex pauses mid-sentence and thinks about what she just said. 

“Oooooh…” Kara sounds beside them with an excited look on her face.

“Shut up, Kara,” Alex hisses, feeling the warmth rise up her neck. 

“She’s got a point though,” her sister chimes in. 

“Thank you,” Lucy says proudly as she stares up at Alex with her shoulders squared. “Listen, I’m not here to cause any trouble. It’s been very _interesting_ meeting my soulmate, who is clearly bothered by the fact that I’m an alpha, which by the way is a **very** antiquated notion on how modern relationships work because the plus side of having two alphas in a relationship is that we’d _both_ fiercely provide, protect, and care for each other **and** everyone around us. But, if it really bothers you that much to let science dictate who we should be with, then by all means.” There’s a fire in her eyes as she speaks, an admirable strength that stops Alex from breathing. “It was very nice meeting you, Alex, but maybe I should go because I still have to study for my bar exams.”

“Wait, what about your coffee?” Kara asks quickly as Lucy gathers her textbooks. 

“It’s alright, Kara,” Lucy says politely. “It was very nice meeting you.” She glances at Alex with a polite smile before turning to walk out of the coffee shop. 

Alex is still standing there in shock, unsure of what to do. She can see Lucy’s shoulders drop with a sigh as the door jingles. Suddenly, she feels a slap against the back of her head. “Ow, what the heck?” she turns to see Kara roll up the towel in her hand. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kara snaps. 

“I-I-I don’t know?” Alex stammers in confusion. “I was just thinking about all the science and everything I’ve learned about- _it just came out!_ I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”

“Go after her!” 

Alex throws her head back with a petulant groan. “What do I say?” 

Kara shrugs. “She’s not my soulmate,” she comments uselessly. 

“ _Useless_ ,” Alex grumbles, rolling her eyes. “Watch my stuff, I’ll be back!” Before she runs out of the shop after Lucy. 

M’gann comes from the back with a new tray of mugs, watching Alex run out of the shop. “Where is she off to?” she asks Kara curiously. 

“Going to find her soulmate,” Kara answers as she takes the tray of mugs from M’gann. “She messed up big time.” 

M’gann looks confused before Kara replays the situation in her mind for M’gann. “Oh... _oh my_ ,” she winces. “That’s not good.” 

Kara scrunches up her nose in agreement before leaning in to kiss M’gann gently. “I’m so glad that we’re together.” 

M’gann kisses Kara back. “Me too,” she agrees wholeheartedly. “Earthly customs are strange.” 

Luckily, Alex is a fast runner that she catches up to Lucy just halfway down the alley. 

“Hey, Lucy!” she calls out to get the woman’s attention. She slows to stop in front of Lucy as she turns around to Alex’s voice. 

“Did you want to tell me never to see you again?” Lucy sarcastically asks. 

Alex winces because Lucy really doesn’t hold back. Then again, neither does Alex. Alex exhales. “Look, _I’m sorry_ ,” she says quickly before Lucy can get another comment out. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m pretty sure you did.” 

“Okay, I did,” Alex admits, extremely disappointed in herself. “But not like it was your fault. I’ve just grown up around science in my life and I’ve tried to learn everything I can about how or why we have mates the way that we do. It’s not an excuse for my behavior, _believe me_. It’s just hard to process something that deviates from the norm and trust me, being a female alpha isn’t all that common enough already.” 

Lucy nods in agreement. “Tell me about it. Being a female alpha is hard.”

“ _Really_ hard,” Alex emphasizes to earn a small smile from Lucy. She stares at the woman, carefully stepping towards her. “I know I reacted pretty poorly about this whole soulmate alpha-alpha thing; it was a lot to process. But if you can give me another chance--”

“You’ll try not to be a dick about it?” Lucy interrupts for what feels like the umpteenth time. 

Alex laughs though because as annoying as it is, it’s refreshing to have someone consciously talk to that isn’t under the thrall of pheromones. “Do you have a rebuttal for everything or is it just for me?” she jokes. 

Lucy laughs in return. “Well, I am studying to become a _lawyer_ so…” 

“Right, lawyer soulmate,” Alex hums, feeling lighter as the tension in the air seems to dissipate around them. 

“ _Alpha_ soulmate,” Lucy clarifies, testing Alex. 

Alex takes a deep breath in and nods. “Alpha soulmate.”

Lucy scrunches her nose cutely as she stares up at Alex. “Have you ever tried studying the science behind soulmates instead?” she inquires curiously.

Alex exhales with a relief. “Can I tell you about it over coffee?” 

“Would you look at that. Looks like you can be romantic, _Alexandra_ ,” Lucy jests playfully, already knowing how to push Alex’s buttons. 

Alex rolls her eyes in disbelief as she holds out her hand for Lucy to take. “Come on, before I start calling you _Lucille_.” 

Lucy grumbles in return as she takes Alex’s hand. “It’s just Lucy.” 

“It’s just Alex.” 


	6. Kara/M'gann + Animal Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why i thought of this or how tbh but i think its cute and of course M'gann would be Kara's ride or die

Clark is going to kill her. _No_ , **worse** , _Alex_ is going to kill her. 

It’s been 48 hours and everyone knows that after 48 hours, the chances of finding someone that’s lost slims to virtually nothing. 

“Ma’am, if you can just hold on one second...I think there’s a form here,” a guy with a sticker tag, ‘Hello My Name Is,’ with a messy scrawl, _Starlord_ , is bumbling behind the counter. 

“You don’t understand, I need to find him _now_!” Kara all but screams. 

The guy, Starlord, **why is his name Starlord?** Looks taken aback at Kara’s raised voice. She’s being a little frantic, but the situation would be a lot less dire if it was an ordinary loss. _Starlord_ keeps fumbling behind the counter for the sheet of paper. 

_ How has the parks and recreation department turned into this?  _

Kara grasps the edge of the counter and hears the wood crack before she lets go. “Please, there’s no time for forms,” Kara frantically adds. 

“I’m sorry, dude-- _dudette_ , _**ma’am**_ ,” he tries to remain professional but it’s like working with a child. “Just---let me see if someone can help!” He rushes off to one of the offices in the back. 

And Kara yells after him, “You don’t understand!” _HE CAN FLY!_ She has to bite her tongue from yelling that out. 

After a perky blonde woman comes out and grants her permission for her to post signs, Kara flies around the city as fast as she can, hoping that she’ll have enough daylight to find him before Alex gets wind of her mishap. 

She’s famished by the time she finishes posting the signs and goes back to her apartment to eat half her weight in potstickers as she stares at her phone for a response. Literally, watches her phone.

In spite of her super hearing, she stares intently at her phone, shoving her mouth with potstickers, willing it to ring. 

Finally it does and Kara rushes for her phone. 

_Alex’s_ name flashes on the screen and Kara goes into full panic mode. 

“Ah, noooo,” she whimpers to the empty apartment as she holds her phone away from her face like it was infected. “She’s going to _killlll_ me.” 

She takes a few deep breathes before she presses Accept and before she can even get the phone to her ear, she hears Alex screaming. 

“ **YOU LOST KRYPTO? HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LOSE KRYPTO?** ” Alex yells angrily that Kara cringes visibly, still not holding the phone to her ear. “J’onn and I let you take him home because he’s a _Kryptonian **dog**_ , Kara! You told me you’d be able to take care of Krypto. You _promised_ you’d be able to handle him. And it hasn’t been 24 hours and you’ve managed to **lose** him?!” 

Kara flaps her mouth open and close, thinking of a response before she sheepishly asks, “Wh- _what’re_ you talking about, Alex?” 

“ ** _Kara_** ,” Alex firmly says, terrifyingly echoing Eliza’s tone, “I saw the signs. Don’t try to play dumb with me. We’re sending a team to find Krypto.” 

Kara wishes that Alex was there to see her because she feels bad, worse than that, she feels _terrible_. And Alex yelling at her doesn’t make her feel any better. She pouts at the phone. “Alex, don’t do that, _please_ ,” she lets out sadly, knowing she’s done wrong, but she’s going to get out of this. She’s Alex’s baby sister, she knows how to play the game. “I’m so sorry. Like I _really_ am sorry. I told you I’d be able to handle it, but I couldn’t.” She takes a deep breath, contemplating her next move. “I can make it right, Alex, don’t be mad. I’ve been looking for him all day. Please, _please_ don’t send a team to find him, he’ll get scared. I am definitely going to find him. ” 

There’s silence as Kara waits for a response. Then she hears it, Alex’s elongated sigh. 

“ _Fiiiiine_ ,” Alex says. Kara can imagine her sister pinching the bridge of her nose, unable to stay mad at Kara. “I won’t send a team, but if you can’t find him by tomorrow, I will.” 

Kara sighs out in relief. “Aye, aye!” she even salutes to no one before Alex offers her some suggestions on where to look. 

It’s nearing the end of the day when Kara gets to animal control, hoping that maybe they’d find Krypto by then. 

Kara feels her skin crawl as she walks into the office. It’s by no means clean, there are papers and files stacked up to her eyeballs and empty energy drinks littered about. There’s a sketchy guy reading the newspaper with his feet kicked up on the desk. 

“Hello, sir,” Kara greets cheerfully. “I was wondering if you’ve seen my dog.” 

He glances at her before keeping his attention on reading the paper. He turns the page for effect. 

Kara frowns. “He’s a samoyed, about yay big, dark eyes, can probably tackle you if you tried to get him?” she offers more information. 

He raises an eyebrow at her and Kara can hear his heart rate suddenly pick up. He just shrugs though. “Not here,” he gruffly says, moving to cover his face with the paper. 

“Are you sure--” 

Kara gets interrupted when a door suddenly opens behind the desk and another man walks in, looking haggard and beaten up. He’s clutching his hat in his hand as he leans back against the door with a relieved sigh. Kara focuses intently on him and the room behind him to listen. His heart is pounding inside of him and through the heavy door, she can hear multiple dogs whimpering. 

The second man, much larger than the guy sitting at the desk, straightens up instantly upon seeing Kara. “Ma’am,” he greets before looking at the guy behind the paper. 

Kara can see through the paper that the man is giving him a cold, warning look and his demeanor changes instantly. 

“Is there something you need?” he asks rudely, shoving his cap on his head. 

“I was looking for my dog,” Kara is ready to regal her description again, when the guy finally puts down his paper. 

He slides his hands across the pages and it makes Kara’s skin crawl. “Look, _lady_ ,” he begins smoothly, “there are no dogs here by that description. We ain’t seen nothing today, so if you could leave, we’re getting ready to switch shifts.” 

Kara looks taken aback, she’s ready to argue, when the big guy cracks his knuckles. She clenches her jaw, keeping a suspicious look at them. They’re hiding something and fighting it head on isn’t going to help. 

She leaves without another word. 

It’s how she ends up finding her way behind the building, jumping over the fence, hiding furtively against the wall. She wonders if this is how Alex feels on a mission. 

She turns the corner, where she can hear the dogs. There is a window ten feet up and Kara decides maybe flying up is conspicuous, and uses her X-ray vision instead. She sees a bunch of dogs, all cowering in the corner of their cages and Kara’s blood boils as she sees the creepy man slamming his baton on the cage, yelling at them to shut up. 

There’s a strong fearless bark and Kara looks for it. “Krypto!” she yells out upon seeing the sillouhette of her dog. 

Suddenly she feels a hand over her mouth and she thrashes at the touch, when she realizes she can’t move. Something _stronger_ than her is holding her down and Kara panics. 

“Calm down,” a soothingly female voices whispers in her ear and Kara turns her head just enough to see who is holding onto her. “I’m not here to hurt you, I just don’t want us to get caught.”

The owner of the voice is a beautiful tanned woman, with her hair up in a bun, looking extremely calm as she lets go of Kara. 

Kara’s eyes widen as they make eye contact, feeling her heart tighten in her chest and her whole body tingle. It’s like everything falls into place as she tries to catch her breath. “You’re--my--” 

“Soulmate? I suppose I am,” the woman says with a smile on her face.

Kara stares in confusion for a brief moment “What’re you doing here?” she blurts out quickly. 

“I sensed trouble so I came,” she says. She looks shyly at Kara. “I wasn’t expecting to meet you here though.” 

Kara lets out a light laugh. “Well, I do live for trouble,” she jokes before realizing this isn’t a time for jokes. “And as much as I’d love to banter, those guys are bad and those dogs are in trouble. We’ve got to do something.” 

“What do you suggest we do?” 

Kara thinks for a moment. “How do you feel about a rescue mission?” There’s a bright smile on her face as the plan forms. 

The woman returns the smile brightly. “I’m right there with you.” 

Kara holds her hand out. “Kara.” 

“Megan.” Megan takes Kara’s hand in hers and they fit like pieces of a puzzle. “Let’s go rescue some dogs.” 


	7. Alex/Maggie + laser tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i never write for canon---this is unreal but i thought it'd be super cute if this was how they met and i couldnt stop thinking about it

“Apparently it is **cop night** , ladies and gentlemen, and what does _that_ mean?” Alex says as she throws the vest over her head and straps in. 

“Don’t do anything illegal?” Winn asks unsurely as he grabs his gear.

“ **No** , you _fool_!” Alex snaps quickly. She makes Winn stand at attention before her and takes off his vest (that he put on backwards). “It means that we need to be on our A game. Our team needs to adhere _**100%**_ to the strategy we’ve worked diligently on for the last hour.”

Winn yelps as Alex velcros the vest on him tightly like a corset. 

“No whining you big baby,” Alex grumbles as she grabs the gun and attaches the wire to him. “Remember, get to higher ground first, cover all the nooks, and keep your eyes down sights. And for Pete’s sake, _**no** **melee**_.”

“That was _one_ time,” Kara argues as she velcros the vest on. 

“We got ejected from the last match that we were leading, Kara,” Alex reminds in frustration. “I intend to end tonight with a victory. So take this seriously.” 

The buzzer goes off warning them that they’ll be entering the arena in 10 seconds. 

Alex almost cocks her laser gun when she realizes she can’t. She shakes her head and turns to her team. “Get ready to rock and roll, squad.” She says before the door hisses open and she walks through. 

“God, I never knew she could get so intense,” Winn quips as he follows Alex because he knows that Alex is going to save his ass. 

“Kind of terrifying but very admirable,” James says as he follows Winn. “Lucy, I’m surprised you’re not the one barking orders.” 

Lucy laughs to herself. “I would be but it’s kind of sexy when Alex gives out orders like that.” 

“Hey!” Kara grabs onto Lucy by the back of her vest with a pout. “That’s _my sister_ you’re talking about.” 

“Aww, _baby_ , you know I like it when give me orders too,” Lucy coos as she tiptoes to kiss Kara. 

Kara blushes before playfully pushing Lucy. “You big flirt.” 

Lucy throws a coy smile over her shoulder before entering the arena. “Watch my six, lover!” Her hips sashaying as she goes. Kara shakes her head, pushing up her glasses as she follows her soulmate into the arena. 

Everything is going as planned. She’s got the best vantage point for sniping and she’s sure no one’s spotted her because only she knows about this spot. Trust her to find an advantage that no one would think to look. 

James and Winn are manning the first place and trying to hold it, while Kara and Lucy were on their way to assault the other team’s base. 

Alex hates losing. Absolutely abhors it because no one ever wants to be the loser. She has no intention of losing until she sees Lucy pin Kara into a nook and plant a long kiss on her. First of all, That’s my sister! Alex wants to yell. Secondly, she sees three people moving in on their location before getting them.

And suddenly there’s a loud **_AWWWW_ ** from Winn. 

Alex looks at the scoreboard and suddenly the other team is racking up points. 

The plan suddenly breaks because it’s an all out war. Kara, Lucy, Winn, and James have all dispersed to take over the other base instead and it forces Alex to go on the offensive. She takes out four players before realizing the fifth is missing. And she knows the fifth is still on the ground somewhere, but she can’t see them. 

At least from that vantage point. 

Alex jumps down from the 10ft platform (that’s by no means intended to be part of the game) and suddenly she’s pressed against the wall. She sees a flash of light and grabs the muzzle of the gun before the light can hit her vest. Her heart races as she tries to maneuver her gun towards her assailant, but they’re faster and suddenly her wrist is pressed against the wall. 

“Hi, there,” the voice comes through clear as day through the darkened room. Alex blinks a few times before she can see the woman that’s pinned her against the wall. “I’ve been looking for you all game.” 

Alex’s breath catches at the shorter woman standing before her with a bright smile and the cutest dimples she’s ever seen in her life. Her eyes widen when their eyes meet because out of all the times to meet her soulmate, it’s during a laser tag match.

“You’re my soulmate?” Alex asks incredulously as if her words have failed her. 

There’s a sweet, sweet laugh that melts Alex’s heart. “Am I?” she responds cheekily leaning in close to Alex. 

Alex unconsciously glances down at the woman’s lip before leaning in. The woman tips her head back just enough to meet her halfway and suddenly she’s seeing stars behind her eyelids. And they’re kissing, _really_ kissing and Alex forgets that they’re in a middle of a match until there’s a loud buzzing. 

Alex pulls back quickly and sees her vest light up and she stares at the other woman. “Did you just _shoot_ me?!” she screeches with betrayal. 

She sends a wink to Alex before rushing off. “Catch me if you can.”

Alex looks down at her gun and the LED flashes, **Maggie**. “Oh, it is _so on_.”


	8. Kara/Lucy + symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane has the same symbol as her big sister Lois and she’s been avoiding the topic for 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an alternate universe where Clark actually helps raise Kara
> 
> sorry for the age difference? nope im not it's canon because it doesnt make sense for lucy to be a major so young butttttttt i accept all arguments because its fanfiction 
> 
> love you all readers xoxo

The day Superman appeared, the world changed. More importantly her sister Lois’s world changed because there was a veil that had been lifted. The existence of Superman had given her clarity as to what that _ **S**_ marked on her shoulder meant.

The problem was that her father had hated Superman and it lead to years of tense family dinners and heated arguments. Lois never brought Superman home and eventually she stopped coming home.

It was the reason when Lucy’s mark appeared when she turned 18 that she lied to her father. _And_ her sister.

\--------------

“Superman doesn’t have any family members does he?”

There's a clatter on the other end of the line. “Uhm, no? Not that I know of, why?” _Lois is lying._

“No reason,” Lucy answers. She can hear the questioning ready to come from her sister. “Look, I’ve got basic training soon, I’ll write you?”

“Sure thing, sis. _Happy Birthday!_ ”

\--------------

Lucy is in the middle of Afghanistan when she gets a letter from Lois dated almost two months prior with a newspaper clipping.

_**SUPERFRIEND?** _

Underneath the headline is a grainy picture of Superman flying with another smaller figure right along with him, arm outstretched towards the sky.

She exhales a breath she doesn't know she's holding.

 _I guess we were both wrong. Are you still curious about Superman? -_ Lois

Lucy doesn't write back.

\--------------

When she gets promoted to Major, it’s the first time her whole family has shared a space in 4 years.

Her father gives her a stiff hug and kiss on her head. “Congratulations, sweetheart,” he adds stiffly.

Her mother gives her a big hug and kisses her on her cheeks. “Look who is here.”

Lois smiles proudly at her and Lucy throws her arms around her sister’s waist. “It’s so good to see you!”

“I had a few vacation days,” Lois says as she squeezes her little sister. “You looked good up there.”

“I’m surprised Superman isn’t here,” her father notes.

The happy reunion is short lived but they make it through dinner before Lois leaves.

“Come visit Metropolis, there is someone you should meet.” Lois says it so nonchalantly but the look on her face speaks volumes.

Lucy raises an eyebrow because there’s no way that Lois could know the mark on above her heart is the same _**S**_ she has. They haven’t talked about it in 6 years.

\--------------

Later that year, they’re ready to ship her out from Metropolis and Lucy decides to make a stop at the Daily Planet. No one questions her in her battle dress uniform when she asks where Lois is.

She sees cubicle with a simple Lois Lane nameplate and a polaroid of her in her uniform pinned next to the computer. Her sister is nowhere to be seen.

Just as she turns to look around, someone tall barrels into her almost knocking her over. There’s a flurry of papers and apologies as the person drops to the ground to pick everything up.

Lucy bends down to help the girl.

“ _Gee whiz_ , usually I'm not so clumsy,” she goes on.

Lucy stares at the girl curiously. The girl with a sweet voice and gorgeously wavy blonde hair. When she looks up, Lucy sees her bright blue eyes underneath her thick rimmed glasses. She stares at Lucy like _she’s_ the morning sun. The light bounces off the lens funny but Lucy doesn't notice because she’s busy staring back.

There’s a light laugh that breaks her concentration and Lucy quickly hands back the papers, “Here you go.” She stands up quickly, not without offering a hand to the other girl.

“Thank you,” she says as she pushes her glasses up shyly. “I’m sorry about that. I’m Kara, you must be Lucy.” She holds out her hand.

Lucy shakes her hand, uncharacteristically loosely because she instinctively becomes weary to touch the girl. “Nice to meet you?”

“Oh _sorry_! I shouldn't have assumed but I saw the uniform and your name last name is Lane,” Kara rambles quickly. “And Lois talks about you all the time. Not in a bad way, in a respectful, ‘ _I'm proud of my baby sister_ ’ kind of way. You are so cool from what she’s told me, no doubt. You’re one of the youngest majors in your battalion. Not that I am asking after you or anything in a creepy stalker way.”

Lucy cracks a smile at Kara’s adorable awkward rambling. “Thanks I guess?”

“Oh! And now I totally realize that you must be looking for Lois! She’s just meeting with Mr. White right now about an assignment. Shouldn’t be too long. Can I get you something? Coffee or water?”

Kara has such high energy and enthusiasm that Lucy doesn't realize she’s been smiling the whole time. “I'm pretty sure that getting coffee isn't part of your job description, but I appreciate it.”

“It’s fine! I’m Lois’ intern, so it _definitely_ is part of my job description,” Kara informs proudly.

“Lucy?” Lois calls out in surprise as she walks down the row of cubicles to the two of them. “I didn't know you were coming!” She pulls her into a warm hug.

“I’m shipping out tonight, I thought we could have lunch,” Lucy says glancing at Kara who was flanked by a taller man with broad shoulders and almost matching glasses.

Lois pulls back. “Of course!” She turns to Kara. “Oh, this is _Kara_ , my intern.”

“We’ve met!” Kara beams, staring at Lucy. Lucy smiles in return.

“She’s very _enthusiastic_ ,” Lucy says to her sister, earning a blush from the intern.

Lois nods in agreement, “I don’t know where the energy comes from.” She turns to the man standing next to Kara. “This is _Clark_ , Lucy.”

Clark has an award winning smiling as he holds out his hand for Lucy. “Lois talks about you all the time.”

Lucy tilts her head up, just observing him. His strong jaw. Bright eyes. Perfectly coiffed hair. Underneath those glasses, Lucy knows _exactly_ who he is. “Nice to finally meet you,” she reaches for his hand and grips it _**tightly**_.

Clark lets out a nervous laugh as he returns the handshake, hand hard as steel to confirm her suspicions. Lucy thought she’d be more anxious or feel something upon meeting the man that shared the mark on her chest. But no, the way Lois looks at him and he returns her look, it’s clear _they_ were soulmates.

Lois ushers Lucy from Clark quickly, squeezing his arm goodbye before giving Kara some quick assignments.

Unconsciously, she glances back at Kara, who averts her eyes with a bite of her lip. Her heart races.

“So, what’d you think of Kara?” Lois says, annoyingly perceptive.

Lucy shakes her head. “She’s a kid, don't be weird.”

“She’s 18, which I admit is a bit _young_ , but I can see how you two were looking at each other.”

“So?”

“Reminds me of the first time I met Superman.”

Lucy stares at her sister in confusion. If anyone was staring awestruck, it was more _Kara_ than her. And Lucy is _definitely_ **not** Superman.

\--------------

Lucy is halfway through her tour when she gets a phone call from her father.

“Find Lois and get her the hell out of here!” His voice is shaky, underneath that anger, Lucy can hear his worry.

There’s a message informing her that two reporters and a photographer were spotted headed to a village 2 hours away.

Lucy leads her team into a small village where the gangs have teamed up with terrorists supplying them with weapons. They’d been investigating them for weeks, trying to find out where the weapons were coming from. Now _she_ has to lead her men to save her sister.

Lucy finds Lois in the basement of a small stone house. She lets the rifle hang off her shoulder as she pulls the bag off her sister’s head.

“Lucy!” Lois yells with relief. Her eyes are misty with tears but Lucy knows her sister too tough to cry. “Jimmy and Kara!”

Lucy tries to remain calm but hearing that Kara was supposed to be there, sends her heart into a frenzy. “You brought a kid into a war zone??”

“She’s not--”

“Major Lane, we need to get out of here!” One of her men yells from the doorway.

There’s a burst of bullets and screams before a body of one of her men comes falling down the stairs. Lucy curses before shoving a pistol into her sister’s hand and moving in front of her. She looks around for an exit but the only one is being blocked by another wave of enemies.

There’s a frantic yell in Arabic and flurry of a bullets. There’s an explosion that shakes the building. For a brief moment, the yelling and tatting of bullets stop.

No one comes downstairs.

Lucy looks back at Lois, who is surprisingly calm. And she readies her gun as they make their way upstairs.

“Lois??” a familiar voice calls out.

Lucy blinks at the bright sunlight spilling through the doorway, surrounding a silhouette that she’s only seen in pictures. This one is far different.

The billowing cape in the wind, the dips of the S emblazoned across the chest are the same but the golden mane floating in the wind and slim, dipping hips of a woman has Lucy’s jaw dropped.

Because it’s _definitely_ **not** Superman.

“Supergirl!” Lois yells as she rushes to the blonde. “Where’s Jimmy?”

“He’s safe,” Supergirl says before hugging Lois tightly. “I thought I was too late. Next time, no being a martyr, you let me punch our way out.”

“Super _girl_?” Lucy exhales in awe.

There are two things that she’s struck by: there was _another_ Super--

Supergirl blushes as she takes in Lucy’s presence. “Major Lane.”

Lucy takes in Supergirl’s presence, her bright smile, shining blue eyes, and wavy hair. For a moment, she imagines thick rimmed glasses on her face.

\--and **Supergirl** was _Kara_.

\--------------

Later that evening, the gangsters and terrorists are taken into custody, the villager are marked for safety, and the weapons are all confiscated by the government.

They make it back to base safely with Supergirl’s help.

Lucy can’t help but glance at Kara the whole time, eyes only meeting briefly with a smile. Lucy can’t help but smile in return.

“When you asked me about Superman, I had my suspicions,” Lois broaches the subject after almost 7 years. “We didn't think it was possible until Kara crashed on earth a couple of years ago. When she turned 18 and got her mark, it was around the same time you got your promotion.”

“My promotion?” Lucy asks in confusion.

Lois smiles as she waves Kara over, who is suspiciously _organizing_ humvee tires nearby.

“Hey, did you need something?” Kara asks, pretending to be out of breath as she approaches them.

Lucy then deadpans. “You have super hearing.”

Kara bites her lip. “I didn't want to intrude.”

Lois slips away, squeezing Lucy’s shoulder encouragingly before she goes. She smiles at Kara.

Kara reaches for her suit’s sleeve and pushes it up.

Lucy reaches to touch the symbol on Kara’s wrist. An oak leaf that matches perfectly to the ones on Lucy’s uniforms. She unzips her jacket and pushes the fabric aside to reveal the symbol she’s never shown anyone before.

Kara smiles brightly before reaching up. “Can I?” Lucy nods before Kara gently touches the crest. “I’m _really_ happy to meet you.”

Lucy feels her heart warm at the touch and she looks up at Kara. She thinks she should have more reservations with the way her father feels about Superman, with the fact her sister’s soulmate is also Kryptonian, but she doesn't care. “I’m happy _too_.”


	9. Kara/M'gann + Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is a bar owner and a rowdy group of college students make their way in. And NO she does NOT think that birthday girl is cute. 
> 
> You can hear your soulmate's thoughts once you make physical contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off real life age difference? listen sharon leal doesn't look a day over 30 in my opinion

Megan knows that evening is gonna be hell when Mike calls out last minute on her and no one is there to help cover. It’s just her and Harley at the bar, who spends half the time flirting with customers. And it gets a hell of a lot worse when a giant group of what looks to be college students comes out to celebrate a _birthday_.

Megan has to suddenly prepare 10 drinks in a row, when she gets an order for a round of shots.

By no means does she feel like a youth anymore, but she’s lucky to keep up with her workout regimen to run drinks quickly to nearby tables and intercept used glasses to clean.

She places the bin of glasses at the end of the bar for Pamela to grab before making her way to the bar. 

A frat boy excitedly tells a story and whips his hand back, nearly hitting Megan in the face with his beer. Luckily, she catches him by the wrist and the only victim of spilt beer is his frat bro telling him to watch out.

Megan warns the guys to be more care and walks around them. 

There’s another crowd: the **birthday crowd**. Megan has been keeping an eye on them in case they get rowdy ( _not that the birthday girl was cute or anything_ \--Megan tries not to notice considering the girl just turned _21_ and everyone's been buying her drinks).

The crowd starts yelling, “ _ **CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!**_ ” And Megan pauses as two girls with half pitchers worth of Harley’s Martian Mixer are starting to sit up straighter and straighter in their high chairs, glancing at each other as they intensely drink. 

Megan steps in a little closer because the blonde one looks dangerously close to standing to one up her red haired opponent. 

They’re neck and neck with a quarter of the half pitcher left without any signs of stopping. And the blonde rises up, standing on the foot rails of the high chair. Down to the wire and Megan is also wondering who is going to win. There’s a loud cheer that distracts her and suddenly they both slam their half pitchers down. 

“I beat you, _Alex_! Suck on that! _WHOOOOOO_!” the blonde hollers.

“Shut up, _Kara_ , I totally had that!” 

Kara is happily laughing, when she leans in to rub her nose against Alex’s when the chair tips. 

Megan curses, she doesn’t need a lawsuit today. She lunges forward quickly, arms outstretched to catch Kara as she starts to fall. She barely makes it because the younger woman is a bit heavier than she looks. 

Megan catches her in the nick of time. 

_Wow, are you my guardian angel?_ Kara looks up at Megan through her glasses with wide baby blue eyes. 

Megan tries not to stare because the first thing that comes to mind is. _Oh god, she’s just a child, Megan._

Kara pouts at Megan. “I am not a child! I just turned 21!” she exclaims as she tightens her grip around Megan’s biceps. _Oh wow, she’s super strong._

It’s then that Megan realizes what’s happened because half of their conversation are their _thoughts_. 

_**She’s my soulmate!**_ They both think simultaneously. 

Megan stands Kara upright quickly and moves to grab the empty half pitchers. If she can disappear quickly enough, she can forget that her soulmate is 15 fucking years younger than you! She makes her way quickly to the bar, where she should get back to her post. 

“Hey! _Hey_!” 

Megan tries to ignore it because she is either hearing Kara in her head or it’s actually happening. Regardless, _my soulmate is way too young. Is this some sort of joke?_

“Megan! Come on, talk to me!” Kara says as she tries to fit herself through the crowd at the bar. 

Megan shakes her head. _This is crazy. It’s not a good time._ She shuffles to take more drink orders. “This is _**really** _ not a good time!” 

“But when will it be? I think finding your soulmate is pretty important!” Kara says excitedly as she follows Megan along the patron side of the bar. 

Megan moves faster though, dancing around Harley pouring shots. 

“Come on! You’re not that old, Megan, stop freaking out!” Kara yells over the bar. 

“ _Not that old_?” Megan asks incredulously. 

“ **Yeah** , you’re like what? 4 years older?” Kara deadpans, catching her breath because Megan’s finally stopped moving. 

Megan glares at Kara. “That’s sweet of you but honey, I’m _15 years_ older than you,” she throws back sarcastically.

Kara melts, with her glossy eyes and pink cheeks. “Aww, you called me _honey_ already,” she coos affectionately. “I _**love** _ that.”

Megan shakes her head, letting out a laugh. _That was cute._

“You think I’m cute!” Kara beams. 

Megan purses her lips in frustration. “Get _out_ of my head,” she says. 

“Or what?” _You’ll come punish me?_ Kara wiggles her eyebrows playfully. 

Megan’s eyes widen at the surprisingly salacious comment from her seemingly innocent looking soulmate. _Stop it._ Megan puts her hands on her hips. 

Kara pouts. “Come on, you’re my soulmate! This warrants a celebration, we should sit down, talk, hold hands, or something!” 

“You are literally here celebrating your birthday and I am manning the bar,” Megan reminds. 

“Let me buy you a drink then!” Kara offers quickly. 

Megan laughs harder than before. “I _own_ the bar, Kara. I can have as many drinks as I want.” 

“Then you can have one _with_ me.” Kara hops a little excitedly when a seat opens up and she sits down. 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” 

“Nope! You’re my soulmate and I am nothing if not persistent.” Kara drums her hands on the bar as she looks up and down the rows of alcohol. “So are we going to do this?” 

Megan huffs as she grabs her favorite vodka off the shelf and pours two shots. “One drink and you can go back to your merriment.”

“And your number?” Kara bargains smartly. 

Megan shakes her head. “Why are you---”

“ _Being so persistent_?” Kara finishes quickly with a perceptive smile. “Why are _you_ being so persistent? I’m not a child. I’m an adult that can make my own decisions. I’ve always known that the only person I’d ever care to be with or ever care to have feelings about is my _soulmate_.”

“You have your life ahead of you and I’m a bar owner who has just as much life experience as all these people sitting along the bar alone. Why do you sound so confident that this is going to work out?”

“Because we were _made_ for each other,” Kara answers easily and confidently. She smiles so hopefully that Megan has to look away, like she’s the fucking sun. “We can read each other’s _minds_ , Megan. Not only is that **ridiculously** _cool_ but think of how much it’s helping us communicate. We’re doing it now about this weird age issue that you have with me.” 

“It’s not weird because it’s a very real issue. I’m old enough to be...like your aunt or something,” Megan can’t help but argue. 

“But not my mother,” Kara quips in return, to which Megan rolls her eyes. “ _Look_ , I know that you’re probably in a place in your life where you need to think seriously about your future and do _real_ **adult** stuff, but we all have to do that. I take my life very seriously in all respects, especially for things that _matter_. My **soulmate** and my **future**. And I definitely have to be serious about my future because I’m graduating soon.” Megan opens her mouth when Kara interrupts her again. “I know we’re at two different points in our lives, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be going through the same thing. We both have anxieties, but at least we know what they are and we can really _help_ each other.”

“Are you trying to say we’re going to be _better together_?” Megan throws sarcastically. 

Kara shakes her head and reaches across the bar, tapping it quickly. She places a palm up for Megan to take her hand, which she does to acquiesce her soulmate’s needy demands. “I am saying, we’re _stronger together_ ,” Kara responds simply. And somehow that makes a world of difference because Megan can hear Kara thank her mom and dad.

Megan rolls her eyes because it’s not like the younger woman was wrong. In fact, she was **very** _right_. It’s been far too long since Megan’s had to rely on someone else. Maybe it was time to start learning. 

She squeezes Kara’s hand before reaching for the vodka. “One shot.” 

Kara perks up in a brief confusion as Megan downs her shot. A small smile curls at the edge of her lips and she understands what Megan means. “One shot is all we need.” And she downs her shot like a champ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps i have a follow up with sanvers btw


	10. Alex/Maggie + Arrested AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up from the last chapter but you don't need to read it to know what's going on. It's a funny take on the Danvers sisters meeting their soulmates in the same space as all with their two very different personalities.

“Kara! What the hell? Where have you been?” Alex finds her sister at the bar, humming happily along to the loud music playing in the background. It bothers her that Kara isn’t even on beat or even humming the same song. 

Kara turns to her with bright eyes, glazed with drunkenness, but smiling brightly as she reaches for Alex’s arms. “Alex, _Alex_ , **Alex** , **_Alex_** , **_Aleeeeeex_**!”

The enthusiasm hits Alex like a dump truck. “What’s going on? What did you _do_?” she asks quickly. 

“I found _my soulmate_!” Kara yells excitedly. 

“What?” Alex asks in confusion. “You met your soulmate? _Here_? **Where**? Let me at him!” She looks around quickly to find out who Kara’s mystery soulmate it. No one gets past her defenses without her knowing. Not even Kara’s soulmate gets a pass. Alex drops her hand on a woman wearing leather right next to her. 

The woman turns around with a curious look on her face. “Is there a problem?” she asks. 

Alex has to do a double take because she think she sees _two_ of this woman. “Two against one--isn’t-- _hic_ \--fair,” Alex slurs. 

Suddenly, she’s being whipped around and Kara is in front of her. “Alex, _no_!” There’s a flick on her forehead and Alex yelps. 

“Kara, what the hell?” Alex flicks her sister in return. 

“She’s not my soulmate, don’t be _rude_!” Kara chides. She glances past Alex. “I’m sorry for my sister. She’s not usually like this.”

Alex looks to the woman and sends her a sheepish shrug. “I’m just making sure,” she grumbles. 

Kara slaps her shoulder again. Before Alex can respond she hears a voice say, “Kara, drink this please.” Alex watches as an older woman with tanned skin and dark hair place a glass of clear liquid in front of Kara.

“Okay!” Kara says excitedly without question and reaches for the glass.

“Hey!” Alex intercepts the glass quickly. “Kara, you can’t just drink _random_ drinks from _strangers_ that you don’t know.” 

Kara giggles as she grabs the glass out of Alex’s grip with superhuman strength. “She’s not a stranger that I don’t know! She’s _my soulmate_!” 

“Who?” Alex asks in confusion.

“ _Her_!” Kara says as she drinks out of the glass. 

“ **Kara**!” Alex swipes the glass back from Kara quickly before putting it down. “You don’t know what’s in that!” 

“I do _**now**_ ,” Kara argues as reaches for the glass again. 

Alex grabs the glass and chugs the rest of the contents quickly. She gets to the last drop before realizing, “It’s water!” _Maybe you should drink more._

Kara laughs loudly pointing at her sister. “I got you! I _told_ you it was safe. Megan wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Alex smacks her lips, realizing she’s been drinking alcohol all night and the water is a welcome taste. “ _Megan_? Who is **Megan**?” She leans towards the bar, more water is good. She’s really thirsty. 

_ God, this girl is really drunk.  _

The bartender returns with a crate of clean glasses. She notices the empty glass in front of Kara and takes it to refill without another word. “I wasn’t expecting you to drink that so quickly,” she says as she places the glass in front of Kara, who beams as she takes it. She looks at Alex. “What can I get for you?” 

_ But she’s pretty hot.  _

Alex whips to the woman she had her hand on earlier. “I’m sorry _what_ did you say?” she asks quickly.

The woman raises her eyebrows. “Didn’t say anything,” she says as she leans back in her seat to sip her beer. 

“Huh, weird.” Alex shrugs before looking back at the bartender. 

“Water?” the bartender offers.

_ That was weird.  _

“Uh…yes?” Alex shakes her head, feeling a headache coming on. All she hears is loudness. Her annoyance grows. 

_ What’s her problem? _

Alex turns to the woman again. “What is _your_ problem?” she grabs the woman by the collar of her leather jacket. 

She hears Kara and the bartender yell, “Hey!” But Alex doesn’t let go of the woman until she feels a sharp pain in her fingers. Alex yells, there’s a clatter, and suddenly, she’s pressed against the bar. 

Alex wakes up with a pounding headache and her whole….body _aching_. She gags at the cottonmouth sensation she has going on as she tries to sit up. Her stomach gurgles and she hugs it painfully. 

Then she leans back and **SMACK**. The back of her head hits something hard, releasing an even louder ringing that has her grabbing her head. 

_ This is going to be interesting.  _

Alex turns her head to the voice. It’s when she realizes where she is. She should’ve been alarmed by the staleness of the room. She looks through the metal bars and sees a beautiful woman standing there with her arms crossed. Her dark brown hair falls in voluminous waves that shine under the luminescent light. 

_Who are you?_ Alex thinks. If she speaks, her head might actually explode. 

The woman looks at Alex and cocks her head. _Don’t remember last night?_

Alex’s eyes widen at the black eye the woman is sporting. _She looks badass._

The woman looks away from Alex. “Hey, she’s awake. Can you call Megan?” 

“You got it, Maggie,” someone says in response. 

There’s a jingle and she’s opening up the cell doors. 

Alex narrows her eyes to stare at _Maggie_. _Are you talking or am I going crazy?_

_You’re not going crazy._ The woman holds out a bottle of water for Alex.

“Thank you?” Alex takes the bottle skeptically. “Why am I here?” 

“You punched a cop last night,” the woman informs with a wry smile. She tilts her head so Alex can see. 

Alex wracks her brain, trying to remember. She rubs her forehead to ease the headache. “Shit, I’m sorry? I really don’t remember doing that.” 

“Ahh...this is going to be interesting,” Maggie says as she turns away from Alex. “Let’s get you out of here. Your sister should be here soon.”

Alex follows Maggie into the bullpen and Kara is waiting there wearing the same clothes from last night but looking extremely refreshed. There’s another woman standing next to her and Alex can’t quite place her. Kara notices Alex first and rushes to meet her. 

“Hey! You made it!” Kara says with excitement as she hugs her sister tightly. “Were there any weirdos sharing your cell? It was empty when I left it.” 

Alex feels her head pounding as Kara rambles on. She welcomes her sister’s warm hug though, it’s far better than the cell she was in. “Kara, inside voice,” she mumbles into her sister’s neck. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Kara whispers with exaggeration. “I’m glad you made it through.”

“You need to tell me everything that happened,” Alex grumbles as she rubs her forehead again. “I can’t remember.” 

Kara gasps. “You met your soulmate though!”

Alex winces. “Inside voice…”

Kara pokes her sister to get her attention. “Alex, _Maggie_ is your soulmate!” she hisses. 

“The cop I punched?” Alex asks dumbly. 

“Yes, that’d be me,” Maggie interrupts as she hands Kara a clipboard to sign. “You’re a real fire cracker when you’re drunk.” There’s a charming smile on her face that has Alex’s cheeks warming. “You got a punch in before I got cuffs on you.”

Alex feels the gears grinding as she processes everything. The beautiful woman in front of her is distracting until she realizes, “My soulmate _arrested_ me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, this is the end of this series it's great to have written a pretty decent amount of fanfic based off this topic but i wanted to move on and try something out
> 
> so stay tuned because you've got 'soulmates meeting for the first time,' get ready for 'DOMESTIC soulmates' because how do these quirky things play out now that they're together??

**Author's Note:**

> also at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
